


A Family Who Stays up Together, Sticks Together

by Writing_Puffin



Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Female Mike Murdock, Fluff, and some want to go to bed, everyone is tried here from staying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: “Should we check to see if Mike is here?” Matt asked. Mike: the poster child for am going to stay up until I pass out.Foggy push the button.They didn’t have to wait long for their answers whether or not Mike was still here. Matt just exhaled when the doors opened and held out his arm to foggy, with that Foggy pretty much expected Mike’s lab lights to be onAnd true to word they were.
Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028754
Kudos: 2





	A Family Who Stays up Together, Sticks Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I got of all them, that I wanted to type out and share. 
> 
> I didn't have a lot of energy to make use this sounds out but I wanted to share so mind the grammar, thank you.

“Fogs.”

Foggy jumped a tiny bit. He was so focused on his welding, he lost touch with what was around him. He looks back to Matt

He had spoken up from his self installed desk a bit away. “I think we've been here too long. We should head home.”

Foggy sat his tools down calmingly and did a little stretch. “Good idea. We can get some sleep.”

“Foggy, what time do you think it is?”

“9?”

“It’s midnight.”

Foggy sighed, and stood, doing one more big stretch leaning back, then he turned his tools off and start on the task of putting them away 

They all were guilty about staying too late. They both can just get in the flow and it is so much like their college days, Where they needed to study up until the last minute. Sometimes they really just get in the flow and forget that they can leave when they want. And other times one of them can’t sleep. But tonight is the ladder so they packed up to go home finally.

They walked out arm in arm already yawning as their sleep caught up with them. They stood in the elevator with the light music playing overhead as they got closer to the ground.

“Should we check to see if Mike is here?” Matt asked. Mike: the poster child for am going to stay up until I pass out.

Foggy push the button.

They didn’t have to wait long for their answers whether or not Mike was still here. Matt just exhaled when the doors opened and held out his arm to foggy, with that Foggy pretty much expected Mike’s lab lights to be on

And true to word they were.

They walked in prepared to collect Mike when Foggy opened the door and heard laughing? The type of laughing that wasn’t just one person.

The two of them walked in and after they came around some of the tables Foggy spotted not only Mike, but Sam and Peni as well. They all had goggles on so that was a plus.

Mike was at her table doing something. Sam at her side. Peni kneeling in a chair trying to see in between them.

Then Peni turned and saw them, she froze knowing the gig was up. She did an awkward wave with a little sheepish ‘hi’.

“They are under supervision." Mike said, not even turning to look at them. She knew Matt and Foggy were the only other who would be here at this hour. 

“Yeah bad supervision.” Matt teases his twin.

“Well anyway, we are having fun. So that's all that matters. Who cares that we are going to be tired when we get up.” Mike attempted to justify their actions. But really it only shows how she should be in bed already.

“Your future selves will be very disgruntled.” Foggy replied.

“Saying a person who is also up.” She gave him a charming smile like she had outsmarted him at this hour. Obviously this is now the time for science. 

Foggy just rested his eyes in his hand letting Matt talk to his sister “How long have you been- Wait no, Mikey How many cups of coffee have you had.”

Mike raised her hand and held up some of her fingers “three.”

Foggy had to drag his hand down his face before he could answer her “You are showing four fingers.” 

Mike just looked at her hand flexing her fingers “ Or maybe it was five?” She whispers kind of loudly to herself.

She turned to Sam, who at this point because he hadn’t moved in a few minutes looked half asleep on his feet. “Spots, how many coffees have I had.” 

Slowly Sam gives her an answer “I don’t know? But you can check your table and count.” 

“I don’t think she is in the state to count things.” Matt said in a bit of a teasing voice. A yawn at the end. 

Mike just rushed to a messy lab table that was covered in paper, beakers, and mugs. 

Foggy just watched this happen. “What happened to no food or drinks in the lab” 

“I am risking the Consequences.” Mike yelled back over to them, seeming like she had to restart her counting. Peni started to laugh a bit at her. 

Foggy just looked back at Matt trying to will his thoughts into Matt’s head.

“Come on peni, time to pack up. We will take you home. You to Sam. I heard they have lab reviews tomorrow you need to get some rest.” Matt said, catching onto Foggy’s silence. 

Sam flinched at being addressed, he wasn't paying attention. Busy falling asleep and rubbing at his eyes “This started with that review. I stayed to clean so I don’t have to do it tomorrow.. It is spotless up there. You can eat off the floor.”

“Please no more food in the labs” Foggy just put a hand on his hip, the other one holding up his forehead. This all was just stealing all the energy he had left. He turned back to Mike “Are all of those coffees you have had tonight?” 

Mike looked up to him to show that she heard him but then she started to recount her mugs yet again, she just got a bit off topic after that“Ummm, Ooo.” She picks up a seemingly random mug from the desk “This one is tea! Oh! it’s still warm.” She did a little laugh and took a sip. 

Foggy just sighed “Well Peni, I guess you are the only good child now.” Peni straightens up from her sleepy state at his words “Where is Sp//dr? So we can get going.” He asks trying to get one of them moving. He walked over to Sam to make sure he was okay and to offer help if he wanted it.

Once he got to Sam, Foggy looked back over to Peni who was taking small steps to Mike’s desk. 

He give her a look with his eyes of ‘go on what is it’

She hurried the rest of the way to the table and started to look all over “I think they are over here sleeping?” 

Foggy took a breath. “Matty can we go to bed now.”

“Soon fogs.” He said warmly then he tilted his head towards Mike, as he walked over to grab Peni’s bag “We just have to get the kids ready for bed.”

It didn’t take foggy long before he noticed Sp//er crawling out and up Matt's arm to his shoulder “Peni.” He said lightly.

Peni made a confused noise and looked over, she rushed to Matt so she could get Sp//dr. “There you are.”


End file.
